


Every Book

by lonewytch



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewytch/pseuds/lonewytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from the Doctor's POV after River is dead and gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Book

After the Towers, he lets them all fall away from him like paper as he moves through time, never returning to re-read their lives. They are still like paper cuts, slicing into him, but he lets wounds scar over; doesn’t poke at them too much if he can help it.  
   
Except her. He can run into the blackness and skirt the edges of black holes, hoping they will suck her memory away, but they never do; several times he nearly dies trying.  
   
He tries all approaches. Seeking out thrills that set his pulse racing. Intoxicating himself, finding delirium in the arms of the cosmos. He seeks company, then solitude. He moves, then he stays still -  for as long as he can. It’s no good. She’s still there, ghosting the edges of his memory.  
   
She’s still there in-between the pages of every book he ever reads.   



End file.
